Love-Horror Story
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Ryan escapes a terrible attack on his high school with a new friend, Rody "Gunner" Wilson, who leads him to a secret base that not even the government knows of. This base is full of technicians and others that Ryan knows. His romance will grow with a girl he meets there; therefore, will they survive the threatening monsters that do everything they can to tame them?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Ryan's POV**

In our History class, I tap my toes together as I barely listen to the high school history teacher talk. My fingers twiddle around with my pencil and I watch a girl that is beside me twirl her brunette hair. Darting my eyes to my paper, I make sure that the corner of my eye is faced for her. Quickly, I rub my fingers through my dark brown hair and I crack my knuckles anxiously, for what? Nothing, obviously.

In front of me, Mrs. Ebony Elarione taps her ruler on my desk to grab my attention. When my head looks up, she gives a faint, smug smile and strides to her desk. Switching on the TV with her remote, she turns it to the History Channel in the recordings and explains, "Today, we will learn about the Battle of Incheon for the Korean War. If I hear something as a peep from your mouths, you will have two hours of detention in Mrs. Dewitt's class right after school. Also, I will force you to have a tardy right after class. Understand, students?"

Everyone nods, bored, except for the girl beside me and a few other nerds. The girl beside me fixes her nametag which is at the front of her table, and I read it. On the tag, it reads, "ABBY MYAN". Smirking, I look over at her and she turns her head towards me, her hair swishing at the movement of her head. When she faces me, I look to the ground and move around my fingers worriedly. _Did she notice I was looking at her? Oh crap, that isn't good if she did,_ I think angrily at myself, wishing to go die in a hole. Therefore, that isn't what I really wanted.

Mrs. Elarione turns on the History Channel and sits down in her desk chair. She gets on her phone as we are forced to watch something we just heard about from her very mouth. Then, a sudden vibration echoes through the room, as phones go off. Since she is on her phone, Mrs. Elarione pauses the tape and turns on the lights. Her mouth is wide open and she stutters, "I-I just got a serious threat alert. It tells us to hide, and not run. To hide and be quiet."

Around the room, gasps echo through and a couple girls squeal. Then, a jock calls out, "Probably someone hacked in and sent off a fake alert."

On the TV, I see it turn to the news and the news reporter is on a helicopter in the air. Below her, fires and explosions erupt and screams go through the camera. The reporter says, fingers in her ear to block out the sounds, "News reports have come through that a strange creature has come into the world and is attacking Miami. Officials are unable to fight whatever this is, but is doing their best to hide the people. This calls for hiding in schools, hospitals, homes, or wherever you are. I repeat, this is not a drill and this is something to hide from. Invest-" The report cuts off when she looks over to see something fly on top of her. The camera stops recording and everyone freezes in shock.

The jock, who spoke up before this, is the first to get out of his seat. He runs to the door and waits for the teacher to come too. Mrs. Elarione commands, "I need a single file line coming out of the door behind me! Like said, I want you all to be quiet as ordered."

Behind me, I see Abby and she worriedly looks around. Tapping me on the shoulder, she whispers, "Do you think they'll get here and find us?"

"No," I flex my muscles to make her seem less worried than she sounds. "I think we can make it. This might be a fake, or a prank that is going on."

"You think they'd do that to us?"

"Maybe," I shrug and follow the rest of the class out the door.

As we walk through the hall, a crash sounds and all of the lights go off. Then, the lights begin to flicker and I see Abby back up from where she is. She whispers, holding my arm, slightly pulling me to come with her, "Come with me. These kids are in trouble."

"Why? Where would we go?" I whisper, sweat beginning to come down my head.

"Just come. I know a lot about this."

Nearly growling in frustration, I follow her out of the building and hide in the janitor's closet with her. It's dark; therefore, from how confident Abby sounds, it seems okay. Looking through the door's window, I hear a scream and see blood splatter onto the floor. When Abby peers out the door, she quickly closes it and murmurs, "Zombies..."

"I thought they were just a myth," I widen my eyes.

"Not anymore," she stares at the door.

"What do we do now?"

Before she answers, a zombie slams into the door and a dent appears through the metal. In shock, I hide in the brooms and gesture Abby to come in next to me. Her eyes are frozen and she sits still on the wall. "Hide!" I tell her worriedly, shaking everywhere on my body. "Come!"

"No," Abby sadly looks at me. "I'm not going to risk the both of us dying. I'm going to lead them away from you."

"Why the-" I try to stop her; therefore, she covers me under and I see her put on some magazines and covers for her arms, legs and necks. Then, she runs out the door with a crowbar and I don't see her. When the noises go away, I peer out the door and there is no one left in the school but me. Quietly, I close the door behind me and run out. On my way out, a man with a country hat stops me and shines a flashlight in my eyes. I gasp and nearly fall back when he stops me.

"Who are you?" he demands angrily, eyes narrowed.

"Not a zombie! My name is Ryan Ebry!" I wince in pain as his grip on my collar tightens. "I'm trying to escape the school!"

"Oh," the man sticks his flashlight in his pocket and grins, exposing yellow, crooked teeth. "Welcome to the only survivors. We hide underground and save others. Not even the government knows about us."

"Why?"

"'Cause they'd point us out," he pulls out a flare and lights it for a light source. "Now, we should get goin'. I can smell the reek of zombies from here."

"What's your name?" I follow him, knowing he might be my only chance on survival.

"Rody 'Gunner' Wilson," he sticks a toothpick in his mouth and begins to quietly run across the halls to the roof. When they reach the top, Rody closes the door and locks it behind them. He looks around and flags down a helicopter that hovers just above the high school. Quickly, Rody grabs my arm and runs onto the helicopter. When they are on, Rody says, "Ryan, I need you to call me Gunner."

"Why?" I ask awkwardly, rubbing my bruised arms.

"Just do it," Gunner looks up at the FBI soldiers that look at him angrily. "'Ello, soldiers. Name's Gunner Joe."

"You were named Gunner?" the agent crosses his gun over his shoulders and through his mask, I can see his cold eyes staring me down angrily. "Sounds odd. Anyways, what are you doing in here? This is only for civilians without guns, and it looks like you have one."

Gunner looks at his gun with narrowed eyes and speaks sarcastically, "This is a gun?"

"Sir, we must ask you leave this helicopter immediately," the agent angrily interrupts Gunner's stares at the gun.

"Oh, mister soldier, we just want to ask if you can drop us off in those woods over there," Gunner points the point of his gun to the woods.

"Why?"

"Because we have an escape route. It might not work, but we'll try it."

"Fine," the soldier orders the pilot to fly over to the woods. When they drop us off, the soldier chuckles, "Good luck, losers."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Ryan's POV**

Once we are on the ground and the helicopter leaves, Gunner stands up and wipes off the dirt from his country blue shirt. He gives a grin, his white and gray beard and mustache following the wrinkles in his face. His baby blue eyes twinkle and he grabs his shotgun from the ground, since he dropped if when he got off of the helicopter. When he's ready, he helps me up and asks, "Ryan, eh? We need to get you a new name for the public. A nickname. But we'll figure that out when we get back over to the base, alright?" Before I can answer, Gunner twitches his mouth, "Let's get back to Byhalia Base. Code name is Herb Stock."

"Herb Stock?" I ask, crossing my arms in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

While walking, Gunner begins to explain the background history of the base, "Byhalia comes from the Choctaws, as a meaning for White Oaks, which is the color of the aspen trees in the area, that are tall and thick. Herb Stock is just something made up for no apparent reason; therefore, it helps a lot with the others. We need codenames, since we have to connect with each other through radios, and we might have some eavesdroppers from the government. If they hear of this place, they'd cause attention to the area and we'd all die."

"Do you help children?"

"When we can, we take the chance; therefore, we have no room for slackers. We need warriors. Fighters. Not sacrifices... but saviors to bring us food," Gunner cleans the tip of his gun and looks behind him. "We train these kids, soon to be adults, to fight the zombies and save others, to make a bigger society. Soon, I bet you, we'll be the only human kind left in the world after this is over."

"How many do you have?" I kneel down beside Gunner.

Gunner digs out a crossbow from the ground, which was under a stone before he picked it up. When he has the stone in his hand, he tosses it aside and uncovers the gray crossbow. When he pulls it out, he gives it to me and I hold it tightly. Gunner smirks, then, freezes when a twig snaps out in the distance. Quickly, he grabs my arm and races to a creek. He jumps into the ditch and presses against the wall. Since he pulled me in, I find myself doing the same.

Above us, I hear a crack and then a growl. A moan echoes through the woods and Gunner grabs his shotgun and then a crowbar from his back pocket. Quickly, he digs through the creek wall, opening it to a metal entrance. Nearly gasping, I help him uncover the mystery below the dirt. Finally, we get through it and the noise above us is closer. Gunner doesn't knock, but whispers, "Slowly, and quietly, help me open this. I have the key, luckily. If I didn't, we'd either be dead or this door would be found." When I nod, he readies his hand over the metal door and pushes when I give him the gesture to go. Without a noise, the door opens quietly, to our fortune.

Luckily, the base is consumed and intelligently made. When the door opens, it leads to another metal door. Quickly and quietly, Gunner closes the door with a push of a glowing blue button. Just as it closes, I see a zombie leap down into the creek, where we just were. Panting in relief, Gunner knocks on the metal door and a light turns on above them. Looking up, I narrow my eyes to the bright, white light. Then, in front of us, a tiny part of the metal door opens, revealing someone's eyes. A deep voice sounds from behind it, "Password and identity card, please."

Rolling his eyes, Gunner reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a card. "White oaks are really aspens. Rody 'Gunner' Wilson."

"And the other one?"

"Newbie," Gunner puts his hand on the door in irritation. "He's with me."

Narrowing his eyes, the man closes the slot and a noise sounds from the other side of the thick, metal door. When the door opens, a soldier girl pins me to the wall and flashes a light in my eyes. Standing still, I keep my eyes wide, seeing Gunner having the same thing done to him right beside me. Once it is over, the girl demands, "State your name."

"Ryan," I widen my eyes.

"Oh hush, Stark," Gunner pushes her aside. "I know you're having a little crush on this man, but there's no way you are having him get in the way of your training. Understand, young lady?" His bright blue eyes stare at her angrily.

Itching her hazel-brown hair, she looks back over at me with gray eyes, "Sorry." Then, she runs off to the front entrance to guard it again.

"That's Emily 'Tough' Stark," Gunner puts his arm over my shoulder and walks off to another closed off room. "She guards the front entrance and barely leaves that area." When they are at the door, Gunner slowly opens it to show a tall woman around her thirties. He smirks at her, and she turns around to expose what used to be a pretty face. Now, half of her face is scarred from a large fire, and her eyes are a misty green and her hair is ruby-red. Gunner speaks softly, "Greetings, Kamali."

"Who is this?" she speaks boldly, her tall figure walking towards us. Her long, muscled legs are slightly broad, for her height. Her red hair is layered at reaches her shoulders, and her tan skin is brighter, even though it is a dark room. She wears a tank top and a leather jacket is tied around her waist. Her pants are long and cover over black combat boots. "A newbie, already? Well done, Gunner." Walking over, Kamali feels my shoulders and orders, "This may sound awkward, but I need you to take your shirt off. When I see your chest, you may put it back on."

Obeying for some reason, I pull off my shirt and expose my chest to her. Kamali feels around my muscles and murmurs, "He's strong, for sure... Well-muscled and tough. How did you come here, young man?"

I explain to her, just before Gunner can open his mouth. Kamali nods, "I see... Young, brave warrior it seems."

A knock sounds at the door, and a short black man opens the door. Angrily, Kamali demands, "What is it?"

"Tough and Clear-Shot are fighting again," the man awkwardly shuffles his feet.

In annoyance, Kamali storms out and I find myself following Gunner. I peer out the door to see _Abby _fighting Tough with strong fists. _Abby's alive?!_ I think in half-happiness and half-shock. While I watch the fight, I find myself walking out a little further. Abby punches Tough on the face, dodging a fist fly from Tough right away. Angrily, Tough shouts, "You think you're prettier than me! What a fool."

"I never said anything!" Abby falls to the ground and kicks Tough in the face with her brown combat boots. She stands back up and readies her fists, "I don't want to fight with you, but I might just have to."

Kamali steps in between them, "Ladies! What have I told you two?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Ryan's POV**

I stare at Abby, too shocked to speak up and say that I am there. Behind me, I hear someone whisper, "Those girls always get into fights! But I don't think one of them ever starts it. She's always defending herself, and Tough is the first to strike."

"Every time," the other sighs, laughing a little.

Angrily, Kamali walks out to the two girls and grabs their wrists as if they are her little children. Her bright eyes flare with anger and she hauls them into her office, gesturing Gunner and me to follow her in. As Kamali drags the girls through the door, Abby seems to notice me, since her eyes grow big. Then, she quickly turns away, color flushing from her face abnormally. When I look down at my chest, I remember my shirt is off and almost gasp; however, I just quickly run into the room after Gunner and close the door behind me.

"See these girls?" Kamali sits them down in little, metal stools. "They are girls that don't listen. If they zombies came in, they'd be in a middle of their fight. They would not help or anything! Rude!"

Grabbing a chair, Gunner whispers, "Just nod."

Obeying, I sit down and nod in understanding. Abby, who's face is now full of pink blush, stares at the floor, down at her skinny jeans and combat boots. Kamali paces around the room, her voice growing louder, quieter, and then loud again, "In case you were wondering, this is Clear-Shot and Tough. Tough, you met at the front door. Clear-Shot is our scavenger for food, and she's not around here much." She grabs Abby's ear harshly and quickly, "But when she is, she makes a mess of herself."

Staying quiet, Abby copes with the pulling on her delicate ear. I dread to say something, but I only sit still and watch like a coward. Kamali paces around my chair now and whispers, "If you're going to join us, you must fight and search for food. We don't survive on only a few who are here, but all who are here. Got that?"

"There's no backing out? What if I get sick?" I speak, trying not to stutter to sound braver than I really am at the time.

"If you get sick, we have medics here for you," Gunner rests his arm over the back of his seat and chuckles. "I remember that one time-" he stops abruptly when he looks into Kamali's strict eyes that force him to be quiet. After, he looks at his wrists and then to the floor in shame.

Rolling her eyes, Kamali goes on seriously, "Gunner will train you to be a scavenger."

"What's that? And the other things around here?"

"A scavenger is someone who gets food and sometimes gathers strong people to help us fight against the zombies," Kamali rests her hand on her desk and looks at the wall, where a symbol of the group lies. "A scout is someone who saves those type of people. A medic obviously heals the hurt people, and tends to the wounds that are given. A stand-by is a radio worker, and broadcast to the people. They send quiet radio signals and broadcasts through your gun-phones, which are headphones that quietly give you info and the updates, which you can also call on. Lastly, there's the techies, who are engineers and work on all the things that break or some machines and guns."

"What's my nickname?"

"Gunner?" Kamali looks to Gunner. "Think of one."

"Hm... I like Ripper," Gunner grins, exposing crooked teeth.


End file.
